paradox_modfanmadebackupfandomcom-20200215-history
Tanya
"Somebody's always got to clean up the mess!" :- Agent Tanya's motto Tactical Analysis * Guns Akimbo: With her custom pistols, Tanya is able to achieve a dizzying firing rate that exceeds that of many modern assault rifles. Combine that with her incredible accuracy and the result is Tanya's unparalleled ability to take on small armies of enemy infantry all by herself. * Plenty of charges: Tanya always carries a significant supply of explosive charges and is extremely quick in setting them to explode on enemy facilities, vehicles, or ships. She is said to use these charges with some zeal, though Allied commanders have repeatedly cautioned against using them on the highly-explosive Soviet super-reactors. * The mysterious Time Belt: In the unlikely event that Tanya should be physically threatened in some way, she has a means of instantly escaping from a dangerous situation thanks to the experimental Time Belt, courtesy of the Allies' research partners at FutureTech. The Time Belt ironically requires a short amount of time to recharge and so cannot be used continuously. * Champion swimmer: Among Tanya's many impressive athletic talents is her ability to swim tirelessly, to the point where she can fight just as effectively at sea as she can on foot. In effect this means that even the mightiest Soviet warship or naval base is unsafe from her. WWIII Operational History Although Allied leaders have repeatedly downplayed the personal contributions of Agent Tanya in the ongoing war against the Soviet Union, this has only fueled speculation that Allied forces likely would have long been defeated if not for her. Speculation has also run rampant about her place of birth, real name, military rank, marital status, weight, height, shoe size, number of confirmed kills, age, natural hair colour, and more--all closely-guarded secrets. What is no secret, however, is Tanya's propensity for single-handedly resolving huge military conflicts, typically by somehow neutralizing most every enemy combatant. As a result, some say Tanya is invincible, though the Soviets have continuously (and as-yet unsuccessfully) sought to disprove this theory. They did learn that their conscripts were no match for her exceptional marksmanship, and even their mightiest battle tanks were vulnerable to her skill with explosive charges. This incredibly talented operative is often asked to undertake the Allies' most dangerous missions. When she isn't in combat, chances are she is gathering critical mission intel by any means necessary. Known to have somewhat of a fiery disposition, Tanya allegedly has written authority to speak freely at all times, and therefore is never openly accused of what Allied high command must think is an insubordinate attitude. Nevertheless, Tanya's long string of successes in battle perhaps justifiably entitles her to some additional liberties and comforts. Though her exploits are far better-known than her identity, she is widely considered a modern-day heroine to the people of the many nations she has helped to defend. Though Tanya travels light, she is never without her trusty Time Belt, a unique prototype developed by the sharp minds at FutureTech. This fantastical device somehow whisks Tanya back to her position several seconds ago--letting her correct any instances in which she miscalculates a combat engagement. Soviet ministers have publicly derided the device as "unfair", and although the Allies have rather desperately urged FutureTech to mass-produce it, only Tanya as yet possesses this technology. When asked of her concern for possible side-effects of matter-transporting herself, essentially negating any injuries while retaining the memories of those events, Tanya merely noted, "It's pretty wild." Her willingness to continue to use the device is contributing to research surrounding other, similar technologies. Post-War Operational History After the war, FutureTech began to work on improving Tanya's timebelt. They discovered that as well as being able to send Tanya back a few seconds, they could also send her forward. Despite Tanya's rather interesting argument with FutureTech, Tanya can only use this after the Allied high command has overcome the mountain of paperwork and safety tests to authorise it. By then, Tanya is usually already half done with the mission. There was a minor controversy when it was revealed that, contrary to the propaganda photos, Agent Tanya actually takes to the field in a compact armoured vest. While some officers were initially worried as to the impact this would have on troops, polls have indicated that her popularity remains untarnished. Known Activities - Infiltrated and demolished a Vacuum Imploder being constructed in secret in Pas-de-Calais. This facility was minutes from launching and devastating southern Britain. - Swam onto an Akula while it was surfaced and jumped in, killing all hands aboard. She then operated the submarine alone and sailed into an Allied harbour. - Searched most of South America for the Communist guerrilla Che Guevara and assassinated him. Tanya is fond of saying how Guevara begged for his life like a coward before she shot him. - Single handedly killed the entire 31th Shock Army's 21th and 24th Tesla Trooper companies by moving between defensive locations. - Killed 21 Conscripts with her combat knife after she killed 120 conscripts with her pistols. (She ran out of ammo) - She rode the Dolphin, "Sir Bernard" to Barcelona during the Soviet invasion, and she single-handedly demolished a group of Hammer Tanks and saved the nearby base. She and Sir Bernard returned to base after a cold beer. - She stole a Twinblade and escaped to Geneva carrying an empty Apocalypse Tank. The tank was later studied, but the Allies failed at copying it at a reasonable price, so it was used as a target for weapon tests. - She dropped from a Century Bomber on the Black Sea and disabled all the Dreadnoughts of the 4th Bombardment Fleet trying to invade the northern Turkish coast. A lucky Stingray almost got a shot on her, but she jumped on a Bullfrog just in time. She then killed everyone inside and (wo)man-cannoned herself (without a parachute) to Sinop and survived. - Climbed on board a Soviet Dreadnought during the Battle of New York and killed the infamous commander Nikolai Moskvin with a C4 charge. Quotes Just the Stats Category:Units Category:Commandos